1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for estimating wait time at lines or queues.
2. Related Art
Public venues such as airports, amusement parks, and the like, sometimes require customers to wait in line to receive services or for access to certain facilities. Operators of public venues may estimate and provide wait time information to customers, such that customers may know how long the wait time is for a line or a queue. Typically, operators of public venues may estimate the wait time for a line based on historical data, and more recently, crowd sourcing. However, the wait time for a line depends of a plurality of factors that may change frequently based on specific situations. Further, the conventional technique for estimating wait time may sometimes require customers' input, which may be cumbersome or inconvenient to the customers and/or inaccurate. As such, there is a need for a system or method that estimates the wait time of a line in real time and with accuracy.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.